JP2006-263878 A describes a mechanism in a planetary gear reducer having the revolution center of a planetary gear located inside the planetary gear in which mechanism in order to transmit the rotation movement only of the planetary gear to a carrier, a plurality of engaging holes are formed in the planetary gear and pins passing through the engaging holes are integrally formed on the carrier.